The Mystery of Drew Manor
by ForTheLoveOfCats
Summary: Nancy and her friends, Bess and George, investigate a case in St. Louis, Missouri because the life of Nancy's uncle is at risk. On the way, Nancy meets up with an old friend who may be the key to solving the mystery. A Brady/Nancy fan fiction. Rated 'T' for now. It may go up.
1. Chapter 1

.

**A Brady x Nancy done for a friend on Tumblr in return for another fan fiction. You're welcome, Grace!**

**It takes place during _The Final Scene, _the 5th game of the Nancy Drew Series. Thanks for picking an ND game I haven't played before! Lol! I hope I did this justice... **

**Warning(s): Nancy x Ned hate, cursing, major fluff.**

**I own only the plot, but HER Interactive owns everything else.**

**Enjoy!**

The rain was relentless that night as Nancy Drew rode in a cab. Saint Louis in Missouri looked very scary at night, especially in the urban parts of the area. Tall, dark trees hung over smaller trees and thunder was heard in the distance. Nancy shivered and hugged her shawl on her shoulders even more, despite the summer night heat. The cab driver pulled up to an old and worn mansion covered in green vines and moss. The detective stepped out of the vehicle and paid the driver. Nancy began to self-doubt herself. _Was this really her final destination? _Before she could question the cab driver, he was already gone. Sighing, Nancy walked through the gates and down the long, narrow path until she reached a huge door. She knocked.

The door opened slightly, letting out a sliver of light on the path. Nancy pushed the door open. The lights were on, but no one seemed present.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Nancy yelled throughout the mansion. No response. Deciding to investigate, she walked through the many rooms in the mansion. Finally at the garden, Nancy looked around. A shadow passed throughout the corner of her eye.

"Who's there?" Nancy called out. She followed in the direction of the dark figure. Confused, Nancy looked around the garden for anyone, but no luck. _Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me..._

"Oh, there you are Nancy!" a voice said. Nancy jumped. "I have been searching all over for you. I never thought you'd get here sooner!" Nancy frowned.

"_Bess_? Where's George?"

"Right here!" A raven-haired girl stepped from a bunch of plants.

"We thought you were here already!" George exclaimed.

"No, I had just arrived here. Where is my uncle?" Bess shrugged.

"That was what we were wondering, too. We thought you had known-"

"Hello there , ladies." The three jumped and saw an elderly man standing in the garden doorway. "Nancy Drew, is that you?"

"Yes. Hi there. These are my friends, Bess and George." He nodded and the cousins smiled awkwardly at him.

"Welcome to the Drew manor. Make yourselves at home. Whenever you are ready to chat, I'll be in the kitchen preparing tonight's supper." And with that, the man turned around and disappeared through the doorway.

"So, why was I invited over here?" Nancy questioned. The four were situated in the kitchen. Bess and George were also curious as to Her uncle shifted in his chair to get comfortable.

"I have owned this place for _years,_ Nancy. This place costs a lot of money, and people in town have been harassing me with questions as to when I'm going to sell it. But I'm not. Instead, I wanted to hand it over to _you _when I die." All three of the girls' mouths dropped. Nancy was the first to compose herself.

"Are you serious, uncle Drew?"

"Yes, Nancy. As serious as you are about being a detective. And that is why I called you over. I believe that someone is plotting my demise. I, however, have no idea who it is. I need you to find out who is after my house- and who is trying to kill me." Bess cocked her head.

"Why were we called, then?"

"I know how helpful you two are to Nancy during a case. Besides, this issue is much more serious for one person to handle."

"Who are your suspects?" Nancy asked her uncle.

"I suspect quite a few people. I suspect Tom Hanson, the town's antique store owner. He's been after my money for quite awhile now. I also suspect Laura Thompson, a friend of mine. She seems nice, but I have my suspicions. Her husband died not too long ago, leaving her with very little, as the two weren't very fortunate when he was alive."

"That's it?" George said.

"Oh, and there's Luther Armstrong. The father of Brady Armstrong." Nancy's heart skipped a beat. _Brady Armstrong's father? But why? _"I suspect he's trying to get close to me for money reasons. He has a ton of money, even more than me. But Luther has always been a greedy man." Nancy nodded and now had two full pages of notes. Her uncle got up from his chair and walked to the oven, pulling out tonight's dinner.

"But enough talking for now. Let's eat."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I apologize for the REALLY long wait. I have had a bad writer's block and I have been debating on whether I should continue this or not... :/ But I am. **

**For the people who had asked about the 'M' rating, the reason for that may be death, or a lot of violence. That's all. **

**Enjoy~**

**The Mystery of Drew Manor**

**Chapter Two**

"Ugh!" Bess groaned as she stepped in a pile of mud. Her cousin rolled her eyes.

"It's just wet dirt, Bess. It rains a lot in this town, so you'll have to get used to it."

The trio had awaken early and had gotten out of the house to explore the area. And meet the suspects. Bubbling with anticipation, Nancy clung onto her notepad tighter. She couldn't wait to find out who would put her uncle in such danger!

The girls came across a little shop which read _Tom's Antiques. _Nancy grinned.

"Here it is. Tom Hanson, our first suspect."

Walking in, the three noticed that it was unusually cold, even too cold for the heat. A middle-aged man appeared from a door behind the shop's counter and smiled at the new customers. He looked tired and his hair a dirty brown. Faint bags of skin hung from his eyes.

"May I help you?"

"Yes. Can we ask you a few questions?" Nancy asked.

"Sure, I guess."

"How well do you know Mr. Drew?" Nancy questioned. Tom stared at her for a moment to think.

"A very, very long time. A good friend of mine, he is." Nancy nodded, accepting the answer for now.

"So this is an antique shop, huh?" Bess muttered, looking around.

"Yes, yes. Please, look around and see if you find some thing you like." And with that, he disappeared behind the counter. Bess leaned over to her cousin and friend.

"He's kinda creepy." George elbowed her.

"That's not nice. He's … alright."

"As in creepy, alright. I have a weird feeling about him."

Nancy glanced at the items on the shelf. There seemed to be everything in here – from old records to vintage furniture. _Why would anyone buy any of this, anyway? Most of it is partially ruined, or crumbling to dust! _Nancy sneezed after the thought, as to prove her point. _At least it isn't hot in here._

"Oh, look at this!" The sleuth turned her head from the book section and went over to her friends. They were standing in the jewelry section of the shop. There was an old set of necklaces and rings in display. Its initials read, 'JD', as in _John Drew. _Why would this be in a shop like this? Then Nancy's stomach dropped. _This couldn't be stolen, could it?_

"What's wrong, Nan? You don't look so well," George commented. "Do you want to go back in the house?" Nancy shook her head and made her way into the counter with the jewelry.

"Mr. Hanson?" Her voice strained. Bess mouthed _what's wrong, _but George just shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, young lady?" Nancy held up the items.

"Where did you get these from?" Tom tensed a little.

"From Drew. He let me have them to sell. Why? Would you like to purchase them?" Nancy debated on whether to buy them or not. _I could buy them, but if evidence were to point to Tom that he had stolen them, there wouldn't really be proof that he did if she had bought them... _

"N-no thanks." Nancy grabbed her two friends and headed towards the front of the store. "We need to go. We will be back though." Nancy forced a smile on her face to not seem so suspicious. Hanson nodded.

"I'll see you around, them!"

"Well, _that _was a waste of time," Bess said. "We hardly got any information about him, or if he had any deeper connection to Drew."

The girls were going to grab lunch at a near-by restaurant in town before they were to approach their next suspect.

"Not exactly. The jewelry was enough." George cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean, Nancy?"

"I mean that the jewelry had my uncle's initials on it. I'm not sure if it was stolen or _what._"

"I have no idea either. It's best if we just put it down in our notes for now, and focus on our next suspect."

"Great idea, George."

They finally came across a Louisianan restaurant. Bess's stomach growled.

"Yes. I'm _starving!" _

The girls took a seat and ordered.

"It smells great in here," Bess commented.

"That's because you're hungry. What you really smell is unhealthy, deep-fried foods. Namely, fried chicken." Bess rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, George. Nobody said that you had to eat here." Before George could come up with a reply, there was a scream from the other side of the restaurant.

"This chicken's _pink _inside. I want well-_done!_ I clearly asked for well-_done-"_

"Alright, Ms. Thompson. We will fix that. We apologize for the food-"

"Then stop apologizin' and start fixin'!" Another 'yes, ma'am' was heard and the waiter hurried to the kitchen.

_Ms. Thompson?_

Nancy rose from her seat and went to talk to the upset woman. _Slowly._

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but are you Ms. Thompson?" The lady stared up at Nancy and her friends.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"I hear that you're a good friend of Drew, right?" Nancy asked. Ms. Thompson sucked her teeth and turned to face the girls.

"_Yeah_. _Why?_"

"I also hear that you are interested in buying the land that belongs to him?" Ms. Thompson tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I am. The old guy has one foot in the grave already. Why not?" Nancy tried not to show annoyance on her face as the woman made that comment about her uncle. Ms. Thompson saw her food on a tray emerging from the kitchen. She grabbed Nancy's notebook from her hands and wrote something down, then handed it back to her.

"Here. Meet me tomorrow at noon. When I'm _not _busy." She shooed the girls away from the table.

Nancy, Bess, and George ended up getting their food to-go, and left.

"Wow, that woman is such a bitch," Bess mumbled.

George smacked her cousin in her head.


End file.
